L'après Génocide
by Florence Sinin
Summary: Frisk et Chara viennent de battre Sans. Rejoignant la surface, que va-t-il leur arriver?
1. Chapitre 1: Génocide

_Chapitre 1 : Génocide_

Frisk et Chara ne faisaient qu'un. Elles étaient face à un squelette à l'œil bleu lumineux. Tout les deux épuisés (Chara n'étant que sous forme fantomatique, elle ne pouvait pas ressentir la fatigue), Frisk se lança dans un dernier coup qu'elle espérait fatal pour le squelette. Sans reçut de plein fouet l'attaque au couteau et s'écroula, une large entaille rouge le traversant. La jeune enfant se rendit alors compte de tout ses crimes et elle hurla quand elle vit son ami devenir poussière sous ses yeux. Chara la regarda puis lui demanda :

-Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu regrettes ce comédien pathétique, j'espère ?

-Je… Sans… Il… Il est mort, Chara ! Mort… Je l'ai tué… Nous l'avons tué !

-C'était notre dernier obstacle. Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à briser la barrière. Il reste bien Asgore, mais tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le plus important…

Frisk hocha de la tête, posa une main sur le sol et sentis sous ses doigts le contraste du froid glaçant du sol de ce hall de jugement et la chaleur brûlante des cendres du squelette. Chara et Frisk s'avancèrent.

Une fois face à la barrière, Frisk fit une remarque à son amie :

-Chara, pour traverser la barrière, je dois… Avoir une autre âme de monstre. Cependant… Je n'en ai pas.

-En effet, on peut considérer cela comme problématique… Seulement… Je te propose d'éradiquer ce monde. Tu ne veux pas passer le reste de tes jours dans ce sous-sol pouilleux ! Je te propose de finir ce que nous avons commencé. Il ne reste rien pour nous ici. Tu veux retourner chez les humains, peut-être ? Alors que nous les avons fuis ?!

-Chara, si ce monde est éradiqué… Alors je vais mourir, non ? Je préfère retourner chez les humains.

La jeune fille, face à la barrière, soupira puis alla chercher les âmes humaines. Elle prit une des âmes puis dit à Chara :

-Une âme d'humain et une âme de monstres peuvent traverser la barrière. Ors une âme de monstre est moins puissante qu'une âme humaine. Alors… Deux âmes humaines peuvent-elles traverser… ?

-Je ne sais pas, il n'y a, à ma connaissance, aucune tentative de faîte.

Frisk prit l'âme orange, Courage. L'âme en main, elle alla devant la barrière et… la traversa. Le coucher de Soleil face à elle et le château au loin ne l'émut point. Il manquait tellement de personnes… Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys… Tous… Lui manquait.

Dévalant la montagne qui n'était pas si haute que cela, elle arriva dans un petit village au pied du Mont Ebott. Des humains. C'était le village dont elle venait.


	2. Chapitre 2: Le village des humains

_Chapitre 2 : Le village des humains_

Chara regardait avec tellement de joie dans ses yeux le petit village. Beaucoup d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis sa venue ici… Les maisons en briques s'élevaient majestueuses, narguant avec fierté les passants. Les deux enfants s'avancèrent. Un cri retentit :

-C'est Frisk, elle est revenue ! Elle est revenue du Mont Ebott !

-Impossible !

Tout les villageois se précipitèrent vers elle, l'observant en tout points. Alors l'un d'eux courut vers l'enfant en s'exclamant :

-Frisk ! Tu viens avec moi immédiatement !

-Ouh, pas très sympathique cette bonne femme… marmonna Chara

Chara savait que sa quête de Génocide ne pouvait plus se poursuivre ici, à la surface. L'expérience avec Asriel lui avait bien prouvé… Et Frisk est une enfant tout aussi innocente que son précédent frère. Elle avait honte de l'avoir poussée au Génocide de tout ces monstres. Soudainement, tout fut noir, une fenêtre blanche apparut dans laquelle l'âme verte de la bonne femme apparut. Chara écarquilla les yeux. QUOI ?! Frisk engage un combat ?!

Frisk regarda d'un air vide la femme. Elle n'était qu'au lv 1, n'avait jamais fait de mal à quiconque… Quant à elle, elle était lv 20. Elle dit :

-Tu vois ce cœur vert ? C'est ton âme, la culmination de tout ton être. Et tu vois cette barre jaune ? C'est ta barre de vie. A sa droite, tu as ton prénom avec un niveau, LV. Sais-tu ce que veux dire lv ? LOVE, bien sûr ! Et que veux dire LOVE ? AMOUR, rien de plus _doux_ et _gentil…_ Que l'amour… Que m'ont donné les monstres des souterrains…

-C'est quoi cette mascarade, Frisk ? demanda Chara. Tu ne vas pas la tuer, si ?

-La ferme, Chara…

-Arrête ça tout de suite, Frisk ! ordonna la femme.

-Non, je veux te montrer ce que l'on m'a appris à ma chute dans les souterrains… Car _personne_ de censé voit un trou et s'y jette, sauf si il veut se suicider. Ors moi, durant tout mon périple, je me suis battue et j'ai gagné beaucoup, beaucoup trop d'AMOUR. Je veux juste en partager un peu avec toi. Dans les souterrains, l'AMOUR se donne de la même façon que partout : un câlin qui donne beaucoup d'EXP ce qui fait augmenter ton AMOUR… Veux-tu que je te fasse un câlin ?

Frisk s'avança tel un zombie vers la femme. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle avait tué tant de monstres, tant de gens… Finalement, c'est elle, le vrai monstre. Chara ne la poussait pas à tuer cette femme. Mais Frisk le fit. Elle enlaça la femme, son couteau en main… Elle la tua. Le sang gicla et Frisk vit sur ses mains du rouge… Ce n'était pas comme avec les monstres… L'âme de la femme s'éleva et Frisk regarda toutes les personnes qui hurlaient et courraient.

Elle sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Elle avait un désir si ardent que de se venger de tous ceux qui se sont opposés à elle… Tout ceux qui l'ont maltraitée durant toutes ces années…

Frisk se remémora la raison de sa chute. Elle détestait l'humanité, se détestait donc elle-même par conséquent. La jeune fille avait donc décidé de mettre fin à ses jours… Quoi de mieux quand on a une véritable montagne à côté. Et elle est tombée, poussée…

Elle soupira et vis la totalité de ces personnes la fuir. Ses mains étaient poisseuses. Frisk, une fois tombée, a vu que tout le monde engageait des combats avec elle, elle est morte à plusieurs reprises. Et elle… s'est donc défendu, réveillant ainsi Chara qui l'a accompagné. Chara, elle, observa Frisk la plupart du temps, se contentant de l'aider, quelle que soit le motif de Frisk. Mais un jour… Chara fut corrompue par l'envie de meurtre de Frisk et commença à vouloir tuer sa famille et ses amis. Elle incita Frisk à tuer encore plus, encore, encore et encore ! Elles virent leur LOVE augmenter, s'en réjouissant. Plus rien ne pourrait les arrêter…

C'était ce qu'avait pensé Chara. Mais maintenant, Chara ne se sent plus habitée par le désir de meurtre… Plus depuis qu'elle a… tué… Asriel ou bien Flowey, peu importe sa forme. Il est mort. Et Chara… s'est rendue compte de ce qu'elle avait fait.

Les deux amies humaines venaient de tuer les deux êtres les plus chers qu'elles aient connus. Pour Chara, c'était comme si Frisk avait sacrifié son humanité pour elle, pour le 'Démon qui vient quand on l'appelle'. Pour Frisk, l'occasion parfaite de se venger...


	3. Chapitre 3: Alphys

_Chapitre 3 : Alphys_

Alphys était en route vers le palais : elle avait vu l'humain partir et voulait s'assurer que tout était en ordre. Elle sursautait à chaque bruits et réajusta sa blouse lorsqu'elle entendit :

-Chérie, tu te stresses beaucoup trop ! Respire donc un peu et regarde autour de toi, cet endroit est MA-GNI-FI-QUE !

-M-Mettaton… Je… Ne trouve pas qu'un couloir de roche est… magnifique. Je dois aller voir si… le Roi…

-Merci Chérie de m'avoir réparé aussi ! Je suis tellement heureux !

-Ce… Ce n'est rien… Je… Je n'ai fait que mon travail…

Elle ricana légèrement. Une fois arrivée au palais, elle se dirigea vers la salle du trône où elle vit de la poussière. Elle hurla et s'exclama :

-Le Roi aussi !

-Alphys chérie, je crois que tu devrais te préoccuper d'autre chose pour l'instant… Comment l'humain est-il parti avec son âme seule ?

-C'est vrai… Les âmes humaines !

Alphys commença à courir et son petit corps l'amena à la salle où les âmes étaient entreposées… Aucun signe de l'âme orange. Alphys écarquilla les yeux puis marmonna :

-Si… Si l'humain est dehors, alors… Alors… Les humains dehors… Vont tous mourir !

-Peut-être, mais que comptes-tu faire, Alphys chérie ?

-Je… Sans Undyne à nos côtés ou Sans… Ah ! Pourquoi ?!

Alphys était désemparée, elle ne savait que faire. Il restait cinq âmes dans la salle. La détermination que contient ces âmes est… Non ! Chaque fois qu'elle a utilisé de la détermination, cela s'est mal passé ! On se souvient tous notamment d'une fleur parlante fort embêtante !

Cependant… Si… Si un monstre absorbe les 5 âmes humaines et quitte les souterrains… Alors… Peut-être que… Peut-être que… Peut-être qu'il pourra alors vaincre l'humain et avec son âme et un autre humain détruire la barrière pour tous nous sauver !

Mais qui diable le ferait ?! Tous sont traumatisés car ils ont un perdu un proche, un ami, toute leur famille peut-être ! Et on avait besoin d'elle ici… Elle _est_ le seul espoir des monstres !

Soudainement, Alphys eut une idée. La seule personne qu'elle n'a pas fait évacuer… était le Passeur qui avait préféré rester sur son bateau !

Elle se dépêcha d'aller le/la voir et il/elle lui dit :

-Tralala… Scientifique, où veux-tu aller… ?

-J'ai besoin d'un monstre pour qu'il ou elle absorbe cinq âmes humaines… Veux-tu être celui ou celle qui nous sauvera tous ?

-Tralala… le monstre qui te parle avec les mains est la solution…

Alphys ne se sentant pas plus avancée demanda :

-Où se trouve-t-il ?

-Il est dans le vide.

-H-Hum… Où je peux le trouver ?

Le Passeur ne répondit pas et Alphys commença donc à chercher dans tout les recoins des souterrains, en passant par les RUINES, Couveneige et bien d'autres encore. Ce fut dans les chutes d'eaux qu'elle aperçut un couloir qu'elle n'a jamais vue. S'y engouffrant elle continua, peu sûre d'elle. Ce fut là qu'elle trouva un monstre. Il avait le crâne fendu par endroits, c'était un squelette, il portait une grande robe noire. Alphys dit en s'éclaircissant la voix :

-H-Hum… Êtes-vous l'homme qui parle avec… ses… mains… ?

-Alphys…

La jeune scientifique sursauta en entendant la voix. Qui cela pouvait bien être ?! Il dit d'une voix calme :

-Je suis le monstre que tu recherches. Je suis Wing Ding Gaster… Aussi appelé l'homme mystère.

-O-Oh… Hum… Vous… Vous accepteriez de… d'absorber cinq âmes humaines, traverser la barrière et… vaincre l'humain qui est tombé et ensuite… Tous nous libérer… ?

-Je veux bien, cependant… l'humain qui est tombé… Reviens toujours d'entre les morts… Mon fils Sans l'a compris une fois… Mais maintenant… Il est mort…

-Sans… était… vôtre fils… ?

-On peut le dire ainsi, Alphys…

-Vous me connaissez… ?

-Tu étais une étudiante fabuleuse… Je ne peux cependant pas quitter cette pièce. Je vis dans un monde que tu ne connais pas. Le VIDE…

-Et que puis-je… faire ?

-RIEN…

Gaster commença à parler en mains puis disparut. Alphys, remplie de peur, s'enfuit de la pièce.

Gaster regarda l'humain déambuler dans les rues de son village. Il ne pouvait rien faire.

Pour l'instant...


	4. Chapitre 4: Folie

_Chapitre 4 : Folie_

Frisk regardait le village des humains. Elle était maculée de sang car elle n'avait pas pris la peine de se laver. Chara ne l'avait pas suivie dans cette idée de génocide. Étrangement, elle était même contre. Elle dit à Frisk :

-Frisk, tu viens de tuer… Cinq humains ? Tu ne penses pas que c'est assez ?

-Chara… Depuis quand tu es celle qui tente de me calmer… ?! J'ai tué Sans, alors…

-Si tu crois que c'est en tuant tout le monde sur Terre… Oh, mais j'y pense ! Tu vas forcément mourir face à… des MILLIARDS d'ennemis ! Recommence ! La surface n'a rien de bon pour nous ! Tu…

-Tu veux que je recommence ?! Après les avoir tous tués ? Tu… Tu… Es-tu encore plus cruelle que ce que je ne le pensais ?!

Chara sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle n'était plus fière de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Elle frissonna et se revit face à… Papyrus…

Il était innocent, énervant et inutile, oui, mais… terriblement innocent. Frisk l'avait compris. Chara avait vu une perte de temps. Elle se souvint encore lui souffler :

-Vas-y, tue-le, ce sac d'os ne t'apporteras rien… Et puis tu pourras toujours recommencer, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as fait ta sauvegarde, rien ne peut nous arrêter…

Elle se souvient avoir pris le couteau à la place de Frisk. Chara avait le pouvoir de détruire ce monde dès maintenant, si elle le voulait. Mais… Toutes les bonnes histoires ont des larmes avant, non ? Et puis pourquoi pas ne pas gagner beaucoup, beaucoup d'AMOUR avant ?

Chara soupira. Si Frisk refuse de recommencer… Alors elle le fera elle-même ! Elle allait prendre possession du corps de Frisk grâce à sa DÉTERMINATION mais ne put y parvenir : une présence l'en empêchait. Qui diable l'interrompt ?! Elle vit un homme qu'elle reconnut immédiatement : W. D. Gaster. Elle sourit puis dit d'une voix calme :

-Depuis quant on interrompt un démon, Gaster ?

-Le vrai démon est en train d'agir en ce moment même, humain…

-Hmm… Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Laisse moi le tuer et tout recommencer !

-Tu ne peux pas le contrôler. Sa DÉTERMINATION est trop puissante pour toi. Pour le moment…

-Je dois empêcher cela ! Si je… Si je…

-Il existe des centaines de copies de ce monde… A vrai dire, il y a de fortes probabilités que ce monde ne soit… qu'une simple copie. Le premier monde… se répétait sans cesse. Il n'y avait pas de fin heureuse pour l'humain qui y tombait. Selon moi, cette répétition des événements a du créer une sorte de confusion des personnages. Tu es en quelques sortes plus Frisk que Frisk elle-même.

-Pardon… ?

-Oui, peu importe. Pour faire simple, il existe ce qu'on appelle le Multiverse, entre déchus des univers. Et… Toi, Frisk, tout le monde ici, peut se résumer à quelques milliers de lignes… Tout les Souterrains à vrai dire. Eh eh… Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu es en train de me dire que vu que ce monde n'est qu'une copie, alors tout ces gens peuvent mourir ?

-Non, je dis juste qu'il est possible de faire quelques erreurs. Tant que l'originel est intact, on peut toujours reprendre là où on s'est arrêté. Les dysfonctionnements se sont produits à partir du moment où tu as traversé la barrière. Frisk est actuellement incapable d'entendre raison et si on recommence, alors elle recommencera elle aussi à tuer. Mais il y a quelque chose que vous oubliez.

-Quoi donc ?

-Les points de sauvegarde. Durant le prochain combat de Frisk, il faut qu'elle perde. Vous retournerez alors au dernier point de sauvegarde. Certes, le monde sera donc corrompu jusqu'à ce point de sauvegarde mais comme je l'ai précédemment dit, ce n'est qu'une copie. On peut faire des erreurs.

-Pourquoi veux-tu sauver ce monde en particulier ?

-C'est malheureux de le dire, mais j'ai beau vivre dans le VOID, ayant été dans ce monde, j'en fais partie. Du coup… Je te fais confiance pour… Comment dire… Régler la situation ? Alphys que vous n'avez pas tué est venue me trouver. Elle a réparé Mettaton aussi. C'est en la voyant que j'ai eu cette idée.

-Je vois… ? Mais comment faire en sorte que Frisk meure ?

-Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de détruire ce monde, par hasard ?

Gaster disparut. Chara regarda Frisk. Elle venait d'engager un combat. Chara soupira puis attaqua Frisk, la tuant. Son niveau 20 ne la perturbait pas. Après tout, elle a bien tué… Asriel… Et était prête à en faire de même pour le monde…

Frisk vit son âme se briser. Elle écarquilla des yeux et secoua la tête en signe de négation. Son pire cauchemar venait de se produire à l'instant. QUI ?! Qui a le niveau pour la tuer ainsi ?! Elle regarda autour d'elle et elle vit… Chara. Sa seule amie de 'confiance'. Celle qui l'avait poussée à tuer Sans !

Elle se jeta sur elle mais Chara était un fantôme et Frisk fut face à ces deux boutons emblématiques : continuer ou… recommencer… Elle prit l'option continuer et fut face à Sans… Une nouvelle fois. Il la regardait sans rien dire, encore trop secoué face à sa mort d'avant. Frisk prit son couteau, sans l'aide de Chara cette fois-ci. Elle se rua sur Sans mais avant de le manquer -comme ça lui arrivait souvent malheureusement durant ce combat-, Chara s'en chargea. Elle tua Sans. Frisk grinça des dents puis s'exclama :

-Tu te mets une fois de plus en travers de mon chemin, Chara !

-Frisk, Frisk, Frisk… Je viens de t'épargner une dizaine de morts atroces… Mais si tu préfères revoir l'œil bleu de ton ami, ses attaques te tuer, vas-y ! Mais je n'aime pas le bleu…

-Maintenant, tu vas devoir tuer Papa et Flowey !

-Hum… Oui, peu importe !

Chara regardait autour d'elle. Où était Gaster quand on avait besoin de lui ! Attends… Gaster, le seul endroit où on peut le voir dans ce monde est dans les Chutes d'eau… Frisk l'a vu une fois mais n'a pas pu faire le lien entre cet homme mystérieux et un certain W. D. Gaster… Son seul moyen de tout arrêter ici est de convaincre Frisk d'y aller. Elle dit :

-Dit, Frisk, si je t'ai tuée pour que tu reviennes ici, c'est pour que tu ailles voir un certain homme mystérieux… C'est un des monstres que tu n'as pas tué, n'est-ce pas… ?

-Certes, mais…

-Pourquoi ne pas lui rendre une petite visite dans ce cas… ?

Chara regardait Frisk avec sa tête de 'démon'. Là, Frisk eut un regard terrifiant. Elle hôcha de la tête et les deux amies rebroussèrent chemin pour aller voir Gaster. Elles entrèrent dans la pièce… Et Gaster y était. Il les regarda, sans rien dire. Chara le regarda dans les 'yeux' si on peut dire que les orbites/ trous sur son visage étaient des yeux. Là, Frisk s'avança et il dit d'une voix calme :

-Eh bien, humain… Je suis ravie que tu viennes me rendre visite parce que…

-Je ne suis pas venue pour faire la causette. Ravie que tu parles ma langue. Maintenant, crèves !

-C'est malpoli d'interrompre les gens…

Gaster était tout sourires. Chara le regarda. Quel était son plan ? Gaster sourit et il dit :

-Vois-tu, les êtres que je chéris le plus tu les as tués. Sans et Papyrus…

-Oh, je vois… Tu veux te venger, donc… ? C'est vraiment, vraiment, VRAIMENT dommage car je suis au niveau 20…

-Il est impossible de me tuer. Bientôt, toi non plus…

-J'y compte bien.

-Si tu le permets, je vais réaliser ton rêve le plus cher alors…

Et Gaster emporta Frisk dans le vide le plus total. Cependant, Frisk et Chara ne formaient qu'un être. Alors Chara fut elle aussi emportée dans ce vide dont elle connaissait la sœur : la Mort.

 _Ouf ! Enfin terminé ! Je suis très heureuse de voir que l'après Génocide ait plu à des gens, je me disais souvent que 'C'est sur la route Génocide, qui se soucie de ce qui s'y passe, etc' et j'ai été donc agréablement surprise ! Alors, je sais, j'ai dit que Frisk et Chara étaient des filles mais leur genre est indéterminé alors… Et je m'excuse aussi pour les noms des lieux, je ne les connais pas très bien en français j'ai joué en anglais… En tout cas, je suis heureuse que cette histoire courte vous ai plu !_

 _Florence Sinin, auteur de l'après Génocide_


End file.
